1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chain-control device for solar road studs, which is capable of setting road studs into an interactive chain-control state for presenting a simultaneous or fancy flash, as well as a solar energy flash device.
2. The Prior Arts
Solar road studs are usually disposed on the shoulders and the median of a highway, which, particularly in our local areas, would rather flash randomly than synchronously or interactively.
As the shoulders and the median of road can be viewed more clearly, to flash the road studs synchronously or interactively is preferred. Taking the local solar road studs for instance, the flash period of each road stud is 0.5 seconds approximately. However, there is no time interval regulated between one stud to the next, which could be any value from 0.3 seconds to 1 second according to different tolerances of different components and charged electricity quantity of batteries. To our opinion, a good timing sequential flash of chain-control mechanism would be preferred, which could be done usually by triggering one after another in sequence.
A solar flash system is basically a wireless system needing no wiring job or city power. For achieving the chain control purpose, the control signals could be carried by IR (Infra-Red) ray or RF (Radio Frequency) signals.
The appearance of a shoulder's road stud 21 is shown in FIG. 1, in which an IR receiver commonly applied in a generic electric home appliance, such as a remote controller for TV set or video recorder, is adopted on account of its cost, noise resistivity, and power consumption. An example is TSOP1838SS3V of VI_SHAY, which has a working voltage of 3V, an IR carrier signal at 38 KHz, and a high enough sensitivity to IR for receiving a signal radiated from as distant as 35 m away, and a fast response ability for receiving a signal in 1 msec.